garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Don des Wendigos
=Niveau un= Appel de la brise Le garou appelle un vent fort (trente kilomètre/heure) et froid sur ses ennemis ce vent frigorifie tous ceux qui n’y sont pas préparés et disperse ou redirige les nuages de vapeur (y compris le gaz lacrymogène ou les toxines) et les nuées d’insectes un esprit du vent enseigne ce don Système : Le garou siffle simplement pour appeler le vent. Tous ceux qui sont pris dans la bourrasque perdent un dé à leurs jets de Perception tant que le vent dure. Camouflage Le Wendigos se fond dans le paysage, ce qui le rend très difficile à voir. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit cerf. Système : Les difficultés pour repérer le loup garou augmentent de trois s’il se trouve dans les bois. Le loup garou invoque cet effet à volonté. Résistance à la douleur Par sa force de caractère, le Wendigo est capable d’ignorer la douleur provoquée par ses blessures et de continuer à agir normalement. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit Ours. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de volonté�; son personnage peut ignorer toutes ses blessures jusqu'à la fin de la scène. =Niveau deux = Parler aux esprits du vent Le Wendigo peut appeler des esprits du vent pour qu’ils le guident et le conseillent. Il peut leur poser une question, qui doit concerner la région immédiate (les esprits du vent sont célèbres pour leur attention réduite). Un esprit du vent enseigne ce don. Système : En apprenant ce don, le garou peut parler aux esprits du vent automatiquement quand il est dans l’Umbra. Pour poser une question dans le monde physique, le joueur doit dépenser un point de Gnose et faire un jet de Manipulation + Expression (difficulté 7). Le nombre de succès reflète la précision des renseignements. Vent coupant Le garou conjure un vent glacé et le dirige à volonté. Ce vent suffit pour renverser des ennemis, ou les geler jusqu’aux os. Un esprit serviteur du Grand Wendigo lui-même enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur doit dépenser un point de Volonté. Diriger le vent nécessite un jet de Dextérité + Occultisme. Tous ceux qui sont frappés par ce vent perdent deux dés à tous leurs groupements pour ce tour-ci et un au tour prochain. Le vent peut aussi renverser des ennemis, les faisant passer par dessus une rambarde, les poussant en travers de la route ou les faisant chuter dans des précipices. La portée moyenne du vent est de 20 mètres et elle est modifié comme pour la portée des armes à feu. Le vent dure un nombre de tours égal au nombre de succès obtenus. Nage du saumon (Wendigo Tribe Book) Le personnage peut marcher sur une rivière, lac, ou n'importe quelle surface d'eau tout comme il le ferait sur de la terre ferme. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit saumon. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et pourra marcher ou courir sur l'eau pendant une durée égale au nombre de succès obtenu sur un jet de Dextérité + Sports (difficulté 7). Il pourra également sauter comme s'il avait le don Lupus: Saut de Kangourou tant que le début comme la fin du bond se trouvent sur l'eau. Warpath Special Gift: Curse of Aeolus (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou summons an eerie, chilling fog to shroud the landscape, unnerving her enemies. The Garou can see through the fog, but others will have trouble navigating the mists. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Aeolus, a totem spirit. System : The Garou rolls Gnosis against a variable difficulty (4 near the sea, 6 normally, 9 in a desert). The Garou's vision is unhindered by the mist, but all others halve their Perception rolls. Additionally, the mist is creepy and unnerving to enemies; -1 to Willpower rolls. Fog (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- As the Black Fury Gift: Curse of Aeolus (see above). The Warpath Camp acquired a Gift similar to the Black Furies' to cover their ecoterrorist activities. They learn this Gift from the Rain-spirits. Ghost Pack (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- This Gift allows the Wendigo to call upon the aid of their ancient relatives. Much like the Past Life Background, the Ghost Pack can aid the Garou when she is in trouble or needs advice. The Ghost Pack whispers secrets to the Wendigo and often follows her around even after the Gift expires. A Buffalo-spirit teaches this Gift. System : The player must spend one Gnosis, one Rage, and roll Charisma + Occult (difficulty 7). The number of successes equals the number of ancestor spirits that come to the user's aid. Although the ghosts cannot affect the physical world -- they are simply memories and not actual wraiths -- they can provide information and skills as per the Past Life Background. =Niveau trois= Festin sanglant Le Grand Wendigo étant un esprit cannibale, il peut apprendre à ses enfants préférés la façon de gagner de la force en buvant le sang de ses ennemis. Un avatar du Grand Wendigo enseigne ce don. Système : Pour activer ce don, le garou doit d’abord mordre ses adversaires et goûter leur sang ( ce qui signifie qu’il doit infliger au moins un niveau de dégâts et que sa victime doit être quelque chose qui saigne). Si son adversaire a un sang toxique ou pas de sang du tout, ce don ne fonctionnera pas. Le joueur fait ensuite un jet de Gnose à une difficulté égale à la Vigueur de l’adversaire +3 (maximum 10). Le Wendigo gagne un dé de Force supplémentaire par tranche de deux niveaux de dégâts infligés par la morsure (maximum de +5 à la Force). Ce bonus dure un tour par succès obtenu sur le jet de Gnose. Toutefois, le sang et la chair peuvent devenir une drogue pour le garou. Le joueur du Wendigo doit faire un test de Frénésie immédiatement après avoir activé ce don. Sagesse des voies ancestrales Tous les loups garous ont un lien inné avec leurs ancêtres, une forme d’inconscient racial accessible par le biais d’une intense méditation. Le Wendigo peut y puiser pour se souvenir d’anciennes coutumes et anecdotes. Un esprit ancêtre enseigne ce don. Système : Le personnage doit méditer pendant un court instant, se concentrant sur le passé. Le joueur fait ensuite un jet de Gnose (difficulté 9, -1 par points d’ancêtres du Garou). Le nombre de succès détermine l’exactitude et le détail des réponses qu’il reçoit. Chill of Early Frost (Second Edition Main Book) -- The Garou invokes the spirits of winter in a great ritual, summoning biting winds that whistle and shriek through the area. The Chill is as much mystical as it is physical, sent from the domain of great Wendigo himself. System : The Garou chants for an hour and spends one Gnosis point. She then rolls Intelligence + Occult against a difficulty depending on the temperature (4 if it is already winter, 6 on a 70" F spring day, 9 in the midst of a summer heat wave). Success drops the temperature in a five-mile radius to below freezing (or even subzero if it was already winter). Anyone without a natural fur coating (humans, Kindred, Garou in Homid or Glabro form) subtract two from all Dice Pools. The effects last for one hour per success. Sky Running (Second Edition Main Book) -- The Garou gains the ability to run at 50 mph through the skies. The Garou must continually remain in motion, or he falls. The Garou leaves a track of fire in the sky as he runs. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Wendigo. System : The Garou concentrates for one turn and spends one Willpower point. The gift lasts for four hours and may be replenished by further Willpower expenditure. =Niveau quatre = Appel de l’esprit cannibale En dansant sous le ciel nocturne, le loup garou peut appeler un avatar du Grand Wendigo pour l’envoyer chasser une cible choisie par le garou. Celui-ci doit posséder un bout de sa cible, dont le Wendigo dévorera le cœur. Système : Le garou doit danser pendant trois tours entiers. Le joueur dépense un point de Rage et un de Gnose, puis fait un jet de Charisme + Occultisme (difficulté 8). S’il fait un échec critique, ou si le Wendigo ne peut pas tuer sa cible, il reviendra tuer son invocateur. Frisson des premières neiges Le loup garou fait descendre le gel grâce au Grand Wendigo lui-même, gelant les terres avoisinantes et tous ceux qui s’y trouvent. Un esprit serviteur du Grand Wendigo peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Occultisme (la difficulté varie : 4 si c’est déjà l’hiver, 6 pour le printemps, 9 pour l’été). En cas de succès, la température devient négative sur un rayon de 8 kilomètres et elle peut descendre très bas si c’est déjà l’hiver. Toutes les créatures qui ne sont pas naturellement protégées perdent deux dés à tous leurs groupements. Ce don provoque un chaos impressionnant dans les environnements urbains, puisque les canalisations éclatent et les routes se couvrent de verglas. Ce don dure une heure par succès. Attunement (Second Edition Main Book) -- This Gift is similar to the Bone Gnawer Gift, but may be used only in the wilderness. By standing in a particular area, the character can commune with the spirits of the area, thus getting an overview of what exists or has happened in the area rough population, secret trails, places of note and so on. This Gift is taught by an Owl-spirit. System : The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Survival (difficulty 6). The amount of information gained depends in the number of successes; on a botch, the spirits lie. Last Stand (Wendigo Tribe Book) -- as the Get of Fenris gift: Hero's Stand -- The Garou plants herself on a patch of ground and channels the very force of Gaia through her body, essentially becoming one with the Earth. She may not retreat or even move from her chosen "turf' (and no force on Earth can make her!), but she gains many powers thereby. Only when all foes are defeated may she retreat or leave. This Gift is taught by an earth elemental. System : The Garou rolls Willpower (difficulty 8). Each success grants her one extra die to all her Dice Pools. Additionally, she may not be surprised, and all attacks against her are considered frontal. Wsitiplaju's Bow (Wendigo Tribe Book) -- This Gift allows a Garou to shoot an arrow that can wrap around corners and hit target out of sight. An Ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System : The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception +Archery (Difficulty 9). The range of the weapon does not change. The Wendigo must know roughly where her opponent is, although she need not know precisely, "afew feet down that alley over there" can suffice, for example. Counting Coup (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can take Renown from someone by hitting him. The Garou makes a normal attack maneuver (punch, kick, club, etc.), and spends a Gnosis point, but must do no damage; roll damage as normal, but if any gets through the target's soak, this Gift will not work. The Garou can declare that he is pulling his blow and do no damage, but his attack difficulty is one higher. For every success (as long as no damage was done) the target loses 25 Glory Renown. This can only be performed on a single target once per scene. Every time this Gift is used against a Wyrm creature, the Garou gains 25 Glory Renown for every success on his roll, for being so bold as to strike a Wyrm creature but do no damage (he can hit it again afterwards and do damage if he wants). This can only be done once per battle with Wyrm forces. Ghost Dance Special Gift: Harano (Level Four, Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift permits the Wendigo to force a state of Harano on a single opponent with a successful Manipulation + Expression roll, difficulty eight. This lasts for only one scene, unless five or more successes are rolled, in which case a quest must be undertaken to escape the morbid depression. During the period of effect, the target is so depressed he can initiate no action without a successful Willpower roll (difficulty 6). This Gift does not effect Native Americans or Native American Garou (or anyone from a culture that has been severely oppressed). Harano (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Wendigo can inflict a state of Harano on a single victim. The target feels the tragic history of all the world's oppressed peoples, including the Garou themselves. Rumors that this power would not affect Native American;s have been dispelled by a Shadow Lord who swindled the Gift out of a naive Wendigo -- who found himself the victim of a Gift he'd just taught. The Shadow Lord has not been heard from in recent days. A Wind-spirit teaches this Gift. System : For one scene, the Garou can inflict an artificial Harano with a Manipulation + Expression roll (difficulty 8). Five or more successes can result in permanent mental injury. During the duration of the effect the victim is too depressed to perform any actions without a successful Willpower roll (difficulty 6). =Niveau Cinq = Cœur de glace Le garou peut appeler la malédiction du Wendigo sur son ennemi. Le garou doit murmurer le nom de sa cible dans le vent ; après cela, les entrailles de la victime se transforment en glace. Un avatar du Wendigo enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Astuce + Occultisme (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Chaque succès inflige un niveau de dégâts aggravés qui ne peuvent pas être absorbés. Ces dégâts s’accumulent lentement, infligeant un niveau de dégâts par tour jusqu'à ce que tous les dégâts aient été faits... Invocation des esprits de la tempête Le garou peut appeler presque n’importe quel effet météorologique souhaité, que ce soit une tornade, du brouillard, ou des orages. Un avatar du Wendigo enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Volonté (la difficulté varie en fonction de l’écart entre l’effet souhaité et les conditions météo du moment). La tempête couvre 15 kilomètres par succès. Si le garou appelle un orage, il peut dépenser de la Gnose pour faire tomber la foudre sur ses ennemis (Dextérité + Occultisme pour toucher, 10 dés de dégâts aggravés). Anciens dons perdus Snow sight Niveau Un Système: Claws of frozen death Niveau Deux Système: Eye of the storm Niveau trois Système: Call the Ice Niveau quatre Système: Catégorie:Dons